Le masque tombe
by Venusa
Summary: Ben voila, chapitre 2 en cours de correction alors reviews pour la suite rnrnDraco recoit une lettre qui va changez sa vie ...SLASH LEMON !
1. Default Chapter

_Kikoo tout le monde ! ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas mis de texte. voici un de mes derniers, un ptit OS un peu plus chaud que les autres :ange: Attention **R**, Lemon._

Comme vous le savez surement, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR.

* * *

**Le masque tombe**

Dans une salle obscure un jeune homme aux regard froid. Il est entouré d'autres élèves, deux sont d'ailleurs a ses cotés et le regarde étrangement.  
Une larme coule le long de sa joue pâle. C'est cette dernière que ses deux « amis » ont remarqués.  
Il passe la main sur la joue pour essuyer la trace saline et relève les yeux du parchemin qu'il tient de son autre main tremblante. L'annonce est brutale mais ne l'aura fait versé qu'une unique larme.  
Ainsi il se retrouve lui aussi orphelin, comme son ennemi de toujours…. Potter.  
Doucement, il range la lettre dans la poche intérieur de son manteau. Tout en se levant, il remonte le col et se dirige vers la porte.  
De l'air.  
Ses deux amis se lèvent à la suite mais d'un regard de ce dernier, ils se rassoient aussitôt.  
Seul.  
Se dirigeant vers la sortie, Draco évite de croiser d'autres élèves. Il veut juste retrouver la blancheur de la neige et le calme de la nuit. Se retrouver face à lui.

¤

Le froid s'insinue en lui. Paradoxalement il le réchauffe au lieu de le faire frissonner. Il a l'impression de vivre. Enfin.  
Ce masque glacée, il va pouvoir le mettre sous clé. Etre tel qu'il a envie d'être et pas selon les souhaits de ce père. Son père oui … Son défunt père…  
Draco sourit. Un vrai sourire. Le premier depuis que son père l'a séparer de sa mère. Le jour ou il a commencé son apprentissage de mangemort.  
Que de temps perdu. Tout ce temps passé à être celui que son père voulais qu'il soit. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il est vraiment.  
Le masque tombe. Le vrai visage de Draco Malfoy va apparaître.  
Froideur tu paraissais, chaleur tu afficheras désormais.

¤

Des pas résonnent dans le sombre corridor des serpentard. Un tableau pivote laissant apparaître la silhouette d'un homme. Il cherche le nouvel orphelin.  
Tous le dirigent vers le parc du château. Il part donc chercher le jeune homme. Inquiet des réactions qu'il pourrait avoir après ce message.  
Il le retrouve sur le terrain de quidditch. Cheveux au vent, chevauchant son balai, il voit un Draco transfiguré. Son visage rayonne. Il a un quelque chose de différent. Apparemment ces inquiétudes se révèlent infondés, au lieu de le retrouver pleurant, il le voit autrement. Il le voit réellement.

¤

Draco redescend doucement. Sa petite séance de vol lui a fait un bien fou. Il pénètre dans les vestiaires. Un bruissement attire son attention. Son regard parcoure la pièce, attentif aux moindres son. La douche…  
Lentement, il se glisse jusqu'à la source du bruit. Ce qu'il y voit le laisse pantelant.  
La dernière personne qu'il pensait voir ici, à cette minute…  
Potter.  
Draco sent une perle de sueur apparaître sur son front.  
Celui dont il rêve chaque nuit.  
Son rythme cardiaque se fait plus saccadée, son souffle plus rapide.  
Harry se retourne. Deux prunelle émeraudes rencontre ses yeux métalliques.  
Le temps semble s'être arrêté.  
Hypnotisés, Draco ne bouge plus.  
Ce corps qu'il a imaginé nuit après nuit. Non pas lui ôtant la vie, mais lui donnant un plaisir qu'il imaginais infini.  
Ses muscles tendu, des frissons parcourent son dos.  
Il s'attendait à voir Harry en colère.  
Mais la surprise se lit sur les traits de ce dernier. L'impression qu'il cherche à dissimuler quelque chose du regard de Draco.  
Et enfin, Draco comprend. Nullement gêné il approche.  
Méfiant, Harry recule. Le contact du carrelage sur le fessier du brun augmente la pression sanguine. Le serpentard approche, ignorant l'eau ruisselant sur ces vêtements.  
Nez à nez, les deux se jaugent.

- - - -

Harry a mal. Le sexe dur, il regarde Draco. Machinalement, il s'humecte les lèvres. Leurs yeux ne se quittent pas. Une main lui saisi la nuque et il entre en contact avec la tiédeur de la bouche de son vis à vis.  
La langue de Draco est taquine. Elle explore avec délectation et fait enfin connaissance avec celle de Harry. Au début, retissant ce dernier baisse la garde et répond avec ferveur.  
Les deux langues se mêlent et s'entremêlent. la pression sur la nuque de Harry se fait plus forte. Un léger gémissement se laisse échapper des lèvres entrouvertes.  
La bouche de Draco s'aventurent maintenant dans son cou.  
La où la peau est si délicate que la mordiller est un pure plaisir. Sa main a glissé, suivant la colonne vertébrale se faufilant vers l'endroit qu'il convoite.  
Harry se laisse aller, les bras appuyer sur le carrelage, la tête pencher sur le coté, savourant les caresses de la langue de son amant. Draco en profite et pénètre l'intimité du survivant avec l'index. Un sursaut de surprise suivi d'un bien-être totale envahit Harry.  
Le serpentard ne laisse aucun répits. Depuis le temps qu'il a envie de lui.  
Le premier doigts est vite rejoint par un deuxième puis un troisième, sous les gémissement de Harry.  
De son autre main, il baisse son pantalon suivi de son caleçon. Son sexe érigée dans toute sa splendeur. Il saisi ce dernier et pénètre Harry brutalement. Un cri déchire le silence sulfureux de la pièce. Draco lui saisi les hanches et commence doucement le mouvement de va et vient.  
Harry gémit, se tenant tant bien que mal sur le carrelage. Draco accélère subitement puis arrive le dernier coup, son sexe entre jusqu'à la garde et il se répand en lui.  
Les deux amants glissent sur le carrelage. Le souffle court.  
Ils se regardent. La tête d'Harry sur le torse de Draco.  
La main de Draco attrape son visage.  
Harry rougit et essaye de baisser la tête.  
« La prochaine fois ce sera toi. » Lui glisse Draco tout en se relevant lentement, ne le quittant pas du regard.  
Puis le serpentard se lève, se rhabille avec les vêtement mouillés qu'il s'empresse de sécher avec un sortilège et sort. Laissant Harry seul sur le carrelage.  
« La prochaine fois ce sera toi … »

* * *

To be continued ? on verra selon les reviews ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Voila donc la deuxième partie, je n'ai pas trouvé de titre puisquà l'origine, il ne s'agissais que d'un OS, donc si vous avez des idées pour les titres des chapitres, je prend :p  
Ah oui, pour la fin, si vous me tuer, vous ne pourrez pas avoir la suite :ange:

Attention R

Comme vous le savez surement, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR.

* * *

**Le masque tombe**

Sur son lit, il revit la scène passée dans le vestiaire chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.  
Les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées pour la première fois ont été mille fois mieux que ce qu'il s'imaginait. Il avait hâte de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette situation, et d'ailleurs il ferait tout pour que cela se passe le plus tôt possible.  
Le soir, lors du repas, il guettait l'arrivée du survivant. Ce dernier était en retard et une fois présent, on le sentait différent. Draco savait bien la raison de ce changement, car il ressentait la même chose.  
Ils se cherchaient du regard. Comme pour se rassurer. Se fixant quelques secondes et se concentrant sur leurs assiettes l'instant d'après …  
Harry rougissant à chaque fois sous les regards brûlant des yeux de glace.  
Draco sortit le premier. Il voulait être seul et réussi à se débarrasser de ses deux acolytes plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait cru. Sans doute avaient t'ils compris qu'il voulait être seul. Il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à ses parents depuis, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore enterrés.  
La seule chose qui l'obsédait, c'était Harry. Son odeur, sa peau, sa bouche…  
Il errait dans les couloirs du château, les pensées occupées par l'image de leurs deux corps ruisselants se mélangeant.  
Il ne vit pas l'ombre le suivant. Ni même entendu le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant.  
Il sentit juste une main l'attraper et se sentit entraîné vers la pièce ou l'ombre s'était réfugiée.  
Puis la porte claqua.

¤

Harry se trouvait face à lui. Un sourire aux lèvres.  
Cette fois, c'était Draco qui fut surpris. Agréablement.  
Il appréciait le fait qu'Harry ait pris les devants et l'effet de surprise mais il appréhendait un peu également, ne sachant où ils étaient ni ce que Harry avait en tête... Lorsqu'il voulut remettre une mèche de ses cheveux correctement, il remarqua que ses mains était liées.  
Ainsi Harry aime dominer  
Contre toute attente, le brun s'approcha. Il remit la mèche à sa place et commença à tourner autour de Draco.  
Comme un lion observe sa proie… Il est gryffondor après tout …  
Il sentait des caresses de temps à autres.  
Sur ces fesses tout d'abord. Il va droit au but…  
La main de Harry caressa son fessier et remonta lui saisir les mains.  
Il fit reculer Draco contre un piquet qui était au centre de la pièce et plaça les mains sur l'attache qui semblait avoir été prévue pour ça, ce qui arracha une grimace au blond.  
Dès que Draco avait vu qu'il était tombé dans un guet-apens, son corps avait réagi de suite, ce qui, bien entendu, n'avait pas échappé au survivant…  
Harry recula et claqua des doigts. La lumière se tamisa, la pénombre régna ; grâce à des bougies placées habilement dans la pièce.  
Draco remarqua une espèce de table ou se trouvaient des objets qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier car la lumière était trop basse. Une musique retentie, en sourdine. Agréable.  
Ambiance romantique, posture de soumission… Quel contradiction… Harry, tu me surprends ce soir ! Et qu'est ce qu'il y a sur cette table ?  
Draco, trop absorbé par ses réflexions, ne s'occupa plus des faits et gestes de Harry. Ce dernier en profita et s'approcha du serpentard, doucement.  
Il commença doucement à lui caresser les flancs. Draco sursauta. Il remonta sa main jusqu'aux aisselles, observant le frisson parcourir le corps en souriant.  
Le blond ne pouvait bouger les mains, mais son corps, lui, pouvait se mouvoir et il essaya en ondulant de s'extirper aux caresses qui le rendaient fou.  
Ce fut chose vaine. Harry s'y était préparé et se colla à lui, son genou gauche s'insinua entre les jambes et il constata avec plaisir que Draco appréciait le déroulement des opérations.  
D'une main, il s'empara d'une écharpe de soie noire et banda les yeux de son prisonnier en se retrouvant derrière lui. La bouche près de son oreille, il lui mordilla le lobe et glissa jusqu'à sa nuque. Draco ne se débattit pas. Un long soupir retentit.  
Harry laissa sa langue parcourir le dos musclé de son partenaire tout en le caressant. Il aimait ce sentiment de toute puissance qui l'envahissait en l'empêchant de bouger ou de voir ses moindres gestes.  
Il recula pour mieux observer celui qui lui avait fait découvrir les plaisirs de la chair. Grâce à lui, il avait changé et n'avait plus peur des envies qui le taraudaient. Il avait passé la journée à mettre son plan en place. Ces rêves qu'il faisait sans cesse chaque soir, il allait pouvoir les concrétiser.  
Il ôta sa chemise et l'envoya au loin, puis il se fit un devoir de faire subir la même chose à celle de Draco. Le torse pâle du serpentard apparut et Harry fut parcouru d'un long frisson voluptueux.  
La chemise encore dans ses mains, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps dont il rêvait chaque nuit. Draco gémissait sourdement tout en essayant de se détacher.  
La langue de Harry alla titiller les tétons du torse du serpentard. Un son rauque retentit dans la pièce. Malgré les tentatives vaines du prisonnier pour se détacher, les mains explorèrent chaque partie du torse et du dos ainsi révélés et la langue parcourait chaque centimètre carré de la peau laiteuse du jeune homme.  
Harry prenait son temps, après tout, ils avaient toute la nuit pour eux.  
Depuis le début, aucun n'avait prononcé un mot. L'on entendait juste des soupirs, des bruissements de peau, des souffles. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait briser l'harmonie qui régnait parmis eux. La musique suffisait.  
Harry remonta lentement vers le visage du blond tout en continuant de lui caresser le ventre ou l'on apercevait les abdominaux, que les séances de quidditch avait sûrement aidé à développer. Harry s'amusait avec le nombril, décrivant des cercles tout autour et, soudainement, en introduisant un doigt dans la petite cavité, pendant que son autre main lui tenait la tête. D'un regard, il vit qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et qu'il tremblait. Lentement il approcha sa bouche et ils échangèrent le premier baiser depuis leur retrouvaille.  
Tout d'abord timide, puis agressif, leurs langues s'enroulaient et se déroulaient tour à tour dans un ballet de mordillement tendre. Sa langue avait encore ce goût sucré qu'il appréciait et il en savoura le moindre centimètre. Ils avaient tout deux attendu ce moment avec impatience.  
Harry recula doucement pour mettre fin au baiser et en ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut que Draco avançait la tête pour ne pas rompre le contact. Il reprit donc possession de la bouche de son prisonnier passionnément et recula de nouveau, juste par plaisir de le sentir frustré. Un râle s'échappa de la gorge de Draco et il tenta de se détacher avec plus de fougue qu'auparavant.  
Harry savait que les sensations ressenties par Draco étaient un véritable supplice et il aimait ça.  
Le savoir à sa merci l'excitait.  
Il était certain que Draco ne pouvait se libérer des entraves de ses mains, mais craignait malgré tout les coups de pied que pourrait lui infliger Draco sans s'en rendre compte.  
Il se retourna et vérifia si un feu éclairait bien la cheminée située à l'autre bout de la salle.  
Un tapis de laine épaisse était posé au sol, au pied d'un lit a barreaux recouvert d'un drap de soie noire.  
Il était temps que Harry emmène Draco sur ce lit ou il pourra enfin finir ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé.  
Il s'agenouilla et enleva le bouton du pantalon du serpentard, qui cessa soudainement de se débattre. Il baissa la fermeture éclair et fit glisser le pantalon jusqu'aux pieds, qu'il prit soin de déchausser, et le débarrassa des chaussettes et du pantalon, qui était devenu trop étroit pour contenir la fougue du jeune Malfoy.  
Le boxer uni noir sur la peau nacrée, éclairée par la lueur des bougies, saillait parfaitement à son possesseur. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, prendre possession de son contenu. La bosse qu'il voyait avait un effet dévastateur sur celle qui était également dans son pantalon.  
Il se devait de se libérer de l'exiguïté de ses vêtements afin de se sentir mieux. Il procéda de la même manière, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait été pour celui qu'il allait posséder.  
Plus à l'aise, il s'approcha et attrapa les mains bridés du serpentard. Il le guida vers le lit et l'y allongea en déposant les mains près des barreaux ou elles furent de nouveau attachées.  
On entendit un râle de mécontentement parvenir des lèvres de Draco. Un sourire fugace apparut sur le visage du bourreau.  
Il recouvrit son prisonnier sur le vaste lit et le ballet des caresses reprit, mais cette fois, Harry se concentra sur la partie qui était encore couverte. Il sentait que Draco était prêt à craquer, et lui était pas loin d'être dans le même état.  
A califourchon sur les jambes, il fit glisser le boxer et libéra le pénis gonflé de désir de son partenaire. Un gémissement guttural sortit de la gorge de Draco lorsqu'il sentit la main de Harry saisir sa virilité. Harry regarda son visage et sourit car Draco se mordait encore la lèvre inférieure et gémissait. Si là il gémit, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il va se passer lorsque … Et au lieu de finir la phrase en pensée, il agit et happa la verge du serpentard à pleine bouche.

To be continue :p

* * *

RAR : 


End file.
